


A Secret Kept

by faerieavalon



Series: After the War: The Witch and Her Vision [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerieavalon/pseuds/faerieavalon
Summary: Wanda is finally ready for her first solo mission. Vision has been studying human mannerisms long enough. They both head undercover on the same mission from different sides of the divide. Team loyalties are no match for deeper connections. This may be the first time they've met after her release from the Raft but it won't be the last. Not if they have any say.





	A Secret Kept

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real fic so please be kind. It was a moment I needed to happen. This event takes place between Captain America: Civil War and Avengers: Infinity War. Breaks are in place for POV changes.

“I’m here. Eyes on the target now.”

Wanda kept her voice low enough to seem like a mutter to anyone passing by. The small device in her ear picked it up and a gentle reply answered.

“You know what to do. If things get ugly we’ll pull you out.”

She frowned and tucked her head. “I can do this. I’ll let you know when it’s over.”

The target was easy to find. Entitled white men usually were. He had his hands in so many piles and they were all dirty. If they could stop him here then they could cut back on the flow of weapons to a force holding the small village near hostage. The people could fight back. It was a cause close to her heart so she had to volunteer. She had to get close enough to stop him without hurting the innocent.

Pietro would have been proud. The thought brought a soft smile to her face. He never would have been patient enough to get this far, but he would have been proud of her for it anyway. It was a good fight. It would bring peace. She still missed his teasing.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Target sighted. Moving in.”

He moved with a practiced slow stride. The disguise would only work if he followed it to the letter. Mr. Stark had been clear enough on that and he was right. Average build, average appearance, no distinguishing marks, and a way of walking that melted into the flow of any group movement. Vision had been studying body language and behavior patterns enough now that he understood. He could have been anyone.

“Good. Let me know when he’s in hand.”

A slight nod. “Of course.”  
The target was the main financier to a weapons cache that once belonged to the US government. Because pieces had been purchased before Mr. Stark shut down sales, it was only a matter of tracking the singular items to find the organization. Removing the weapons would ease Tony’s conscience, earn back a measure of trust with the UN powers, and save a decent amount of lives. Vision knew it was the right thing to do.

Keeping his focus on the job kept his thoughts clear. So much had happened. He had truly begun to question the difference between right and wrong, and look with new eyes at the gray area between. Losing half the team was tough. They were his family. Being the person that caused Colonel Rhodes so much harm weighed on him greatly. No matter what he was told, he knew it was his fault and it was wrong. Work was easier than understanding.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She could hear his laugh from the street stall. It sounded thick and proud, like a powerful man with nothing to fear. Her jaw set and she waited until all his men followed him into the cafe before following. His voice traveled well in the contained space so he wasn’t hard to find.

At the bar, she turned her back on him and ordered a drink. Listening with one ear, she sipped at the clear liquor. It burned its way down her throat. It fed her resolve. Slowly more men began to arrive and more locals left. Still she sat and sipped. She waited.

“Time to go, little lady.”

The voice was gruff by her side. It matched the calloused hand that reached for her arm. Too familiar and too bold. She smiled and set down her glass.

“You know, you may be right.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a simple thing to fall in step behind one of the soldiers. Bumping into the man, Vision made small apologies. A display of diminutive status, hands out with palms up and a nervous smile, bolstered the other’s nerve. That was the plan. A few steps back and they were around a dark corner. Just out of range from prying eyes Vision knocked him out.

One down, ten to go. When the leader was alone, he would be an easier target. He would confess his connections and be brought to justice. No one would be harmed that wasn’t already in harm’s way. This was better. He phased slightly and took on a rougher appearance. It would at least fool the others.

“Hey, what’s going on in here?”

The door was open before he could turn around. Arms outstretched, Vision stumbled and stuttered, trying to appear unnerved. Time for a new tactic.

“It’s not what you think. He fell.”

The look on the other man’s face, the balling fist by his side, showed how quickly his lie had failed. Time for plan B.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spun right out of her chair, Wanda smiled. Though the man holding her arm was more than twice her size, the smell of alcohol rolled off him in waves. Sober as a stone, she could have taken him. This was pathetic.

“You’re too pretty to be alone.”

A scowl sharpened her look. He was scum. She would feel no remorse. Leaning closer, she held her breath for the stench of him. Her fingers danced before his eyes, muted red light floating across the distance. He would learn in the short time he had left on this earth that he should never mess with a woman again.

Slack jawed, he stared into space for a moment. He wasn’t seeing the bar or Wanda or anything in the physical realm. He didn’t hear the commotion beginning by the office in back. She couldn’t spare it the time. His friends wanted to see who he had caught. His nightmares, his visions of falling prey to the same system he manipulated for power, were strong enough. A cold sweat beaded across his brow and he turned on his companions in a rage.

“Marcus Wheeler, we need to talk!”

Shouting across the room, Wanda blew her cover in a moment of glorious frenzy. Hands again dancing, pulsing in their glow, a shield went up just in time. Guns drew and fired on her to no avail. The few remaining patrons fled. Angry and flustered, Wheeler stood his ground. He turned a bright shade of red and shouted curses in her direction. More soldiers came from every quarter, men with anger and guns and no brains in their heads. A wall blew outward, vaulting the limp body of one into a handful of others. They fell like dead trees.

A quick glance over to the scene made her heart skip in her chest. She would know that being anywhere. Questions racing in her mind, she didn’t have time to voice them aloud. She didn’t need to say a word. His eyes caught hers the moment she thought his name. If Wanda was a hopeful woman, he looked just as shocked as she felt. Her name danced across his lips and she smiled at the memory of the sound.

Glass shattered and danced behind her head. A bullet had slipped through her guard. Moment broken, she turned back to the fight, throwing energy at the weapons and men around her without remorse. No one would miss them. She had to get Wheeler and they were in her way.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Of his available options, Vision chose the one with most bravado. Maybe he had been thinking too much on what makes a hero. Maybe he wanted to experience it for himself. Instead of phasing, instead of shifting out of the way, he caught the punch with one hand.

“Not a good idea.”

Reversing the man’s momentum, he used the hand to leverage him straight back. In hindsight he could have calculated better and not broken through the wall. They fell into a scene of broiling chaos. A fight was already in the works. His original form was more sturdy and reliable for combat so he gave up all hints of disguise. The clothing melted away, leaving behind his natural form. A bright purple hand relaxed and dropped the man to the floor.

It was when he scanned the room that he paused. Of all the people he could have suspected causing trouble in the moment, she was far down on his list. They had heard rumors of Rogers and his team still working on the fringes of the world but never been able to confirm it. None of that mattered yet. All that he could see were the warm tones of her eyes. His lips moved to mouth her name and she smiled. Her eyes held him for a second too long.

The glass shattered behind her head and he turned to find the shooter. A sharp blast from his gem and the gun was dust. He would keep his promise now. He would protect her.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From opposite sides of the room, they carved a path to each other. Neither took a second glance to question alliances or motive or plan. They worked together as a fluid unit just as they always had. Time apart hadn’t changed that. She held a shield for them both. He picked off each and every weapon in the room. She pushed forward. He covered their back.

Their adversary had a back up plan. With a handful of gestures and shouts, he disappeared behind a wall of bodies. By the time they cleared a way through he was gone. The sounds of a helicopter above their heads was a sure sign that their window had closed and he was out of reach. Wanda and Vision turned in unison to face each other. They muttered into their respective communication devices.

“He’s in the air. I missed him but his base here is compromised. He won’t be back.” Wanda smiled. “I’m fine. I’m going to stick around for a bit and help with the clean up.”

“Target is no longer in the area but could be tracked by flight. Helicopter leaving from current location and heading east.” Vision settled on the ground gently and took a step towards Wanda. “It’s probably best if I wait for everything to settle down before I return.”

Silence from the room tried to fill the space between them. That neither had mentioned the other to their team warmed Wanda’s heart. Vision smiled. 

“I-”

“I-”

She laughed and gestured for him to continue.

“I am glad you’re well, Wanda. I was concerned.” Another step, this time hesitant, brought him close enough to touch her but he didn’t. He couldn’t without her permission.

“I am, thank you.” Taking his invitation, she moved in and gently laid her hand on his arm. Her smile never faded. “I’m glad it was you.”

He reached for her as she stepped into his arms. It was a tight embrace, full of memories and honesty. She curled in close, heart and spirit lifting. He closed his eyes, holding her as he always hoped he could. The world around them faded from notice. Neither spoke for a long while. It was finally her that broke the silence, lifting her head to look up at him.

“I’ve missed you.”

“And I, you.”  
A noise behind them interrupted more. People were coming. Her eyebrows lifted, questioning without a word. He nodded and hugged her tighter, knowing the peace was past and not wanting it to end either. Slowly he released her from his grip but kept her hands. Reluctance between them both flitted with an understanding of risk. Vision phased back into his disguise. Dirty blonde hair, warm skin, and the slightly too clean look of a collared shirt and khakis took over the bright colors he naturally wore. An almost apologetic smile flickered across his face. Wanda grinned in approval and understanding. Sudden as the change was, it suited him.

With a tug of his hand, she led them away from the battle before they were discovered. It felt right to slip her arm around his as they walked. Just another young couple in the crowd. No one noticed them. They might as well have been alone for all the attention the rest of the world drew.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just outside the city, beyond the bustle and the lights, they found a quiet place. Sitting on a bench hand in hand, neither knew where to begin. The last time they had spoken was in an airport when their worlds changed. Words now seemed so big and so small.

“I didn’t know.” Vision broke the silence and watched her face for reaction. If this was the last time they would meet he had to tell her the truth. “I didn’t know about the prison or what it would cost you or-”

“Shh.” Releasing his hand only to lay light fingers against his cheek, Wanda silenced the concern threatening to overflow him. “I know.”

The contact moved him more than he expected. His mouth stilled, lips parted slightly as the words stopped. Still searching her eyes, studying every nuance of her expression, he cupped a hand over hers and brought it fully against his face.

Wanda’s eyes fluttered and her breath caught in her chest. Once she had been too nervous, to raw from the uncaring world, to believe she could feel this way again. They were so innocent and sweet. She’d only realized how much she missed him when he was gone. Through the disguise she could still see him.

“Wanda, I-”

“Vis -”

Dissolving into smiles they stopped again. “Please allow me,” he urged gently. She consented with an amused nod. It wasn’t easy for him to explain in words but he had thought about it for quite some time.

“Wanda, you distract me.” Her eyebrows lifted, but he didn’t allow for an interruption this time. “It seems you have for quite some time. When you left with Captain Rogers I presumed that it would cease. In fact, it has gotten worse.” His confusion was written across his face. She could feel it from his mind, too. “I have missed your presence at the compound but it’s more than that. Our talks were special to me. You are special to me.”

She knew what he was saying because she had felt it too. It was more than the connection they shared to the stone he carried. Wanda had grown quite fond of their time together as well. It was a nagging concern in her mind that she never voiced. The more he spoke, the brighter her smile became.

“You’re special to me too.” She giggled and immediately felt foolish. Little girls made that noise, not grown women.

The affection in her voice warmed him in ways he couldn’t imagine. Emotions were a theory he grasped to understand on his own. With her they came naturally. Feeling bold, he drew her closer and pressed a timid kiss to her lips. He treated her with great care as someone priceless, not someone fragile.

Wanda made a soft noise when their lips met. Her eyes finally closed and she drew him closer. It was strange to kiss the lips of the disguise and feel his mind and thoughts so close to her own. It was that mind she reached for gently with her powers. He met her again with nothing but warmth and care. Time could have stopped for everyone else but them. This was their world now.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Are you alright? What’s taking so long?”

The voice chirped in her ear and brought the real world crashing back in. Breaking their kiss reluctantly, Wanda licked her softened lips. Their arms fully wrapped around each other, neither wanted to let go yet.

“I’m fine, Nat. Just got distracted.” She winked at him and continued. “I’ll be on my way shortly.”

Vision smiled at her choice of words. He knew as well as she that this was only a moment in their complicated lives. It was only a matter of time before someone would check on him as well. This moment was their own. The rest of the world could have others.

Communication ended, Wanda sighed and leaned her forehead against his. “We’re out of time.”

“Will I see you again?”

This brought a hopeful smile to her face. “Yes.” She lifted her hand to his forehead and waited for his nod of consent. A thin strand of red danced from her fingers and trickled into his mind. A small apartment. A coffee shop. A phone number. “Find me here when you can get away. We’ll finish this conversation another time.”

“You would trust me with that?”

“Of course.”

Another kiss, this time to the palm of her hand. “Soon, Wanda. You have my word.”


End file.
